pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Amanda Woodward: So, how was the first day of school? *Sharteneer: It was fine, I guess. *Rosariki (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Minerva Mink: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Amanda Woodward Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Amanda Woodward Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Palmer Woodward: Ah, so, Sharteneer, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy Harrington: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Productions) *(Slappy Squirrel Touches a Button) *Sharteneer: School was great, all right? *Rude Rullops: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Amanda Woodward: Sharteneer, is everything okay? *(Sharteneer Scoffs) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tenderheart Bear: No! Not the foot! *Palmer Woodward: Sharteneer, I do not like this new attitude. *Clancy Wiggum: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Rude Rullops: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Clancy Wiggum Punches Rude Rullops and Hits a Button) *Sharteneer: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Tenderheart Bear: Deaf con 2. *Palmer Woodward: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Clancy Wiggum: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sharteneer: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Tenderheart Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tenderheart Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Palmer Woodward and Sharteneer Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Clancy Wiggum Screams) *Sharteneer: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Palmer Woodward: That's it. Go to your room. *Tenderheart Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Style)... *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Amanda Woodward: So, Sharteneer, how was the first day of school? *Sharteneer: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Minerva Mink: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Amanda Woodward: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Rosariki: I'm Rosariki. This is Bedtime Bear. That's Clancy Wiggum. *Clancy Wiggum: What? *Rosariki: This is Slappy Squirrel. And that's Rude Rullops. *Rude Rullops: (Screaming) *Rosariki: We're Sharteneer's emotions. These are Sharteneer's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bedtime Bear: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Rosariki: What happened? Bedtime Bear! *Rude Rullops: She did something to the memory! *Amanda Woodward: Is everything okay? *Sharteneer: I dunno. *Rude Rullops: Change it back, Rosariki! *Rosariki: I'm trying! *Bedtime Bear: Rosariki, no! Please! *Rosariki: Let it go! *Rude Rullops: The core memories! *Rosariki: No, no, no, no! *Clancy Wiggum: Can I say that curse word now? *Slappy Squirrel: What do we do now? *Rude Rullops: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Slappy Squirrel: We have a major problem. *Rude Rullops: Oh, I wish Rosariki was here. *Rosariki: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bedtime Bear: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Rosariki: Think positive! *Bedtime Bear: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Rude Rullops: What was that? Was it a bear? *Slappy Squirrel: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Clancy Wiggum: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Rosariki: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Starlight Glimmer! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Productions Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Style) *Rosariki: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Slappy Squirrel: It's broccoli! *Clancy Wiggum: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Spaceboogie: Who's the birthday girl? *Sharteneer: (Yells) *Rude Rullops: Brain freeze! *Rosariki: Hang on! Sharteneer, here we come! Category:LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz Category:LeslieSilenterandSharteneerRockz's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts